Queen La
La is the Queen and high priestess of Opar, a lost city located deep in the jungles of Africa from Disney's 2001 television series The Legend of Tarzan. Personality and Appearance Queen La reigns over Opar with tyranny and fear, controlling the Leopard Men by threatening them with the powers of her staff. This reputation has long made her feared throughout the jungle, including by the Waziri. Seeing Tarzan as a perfect physical specimen that would definitely serve as a match to herself, she is determined to win Tarzan's love, though his love for Jane serves to thwart those plans. Possibly taking inspiration from Opar's roots as an Atlantean colony in the books, much of La's design takes inspiration from Kida and Atlantis: The Lost Empire, though with a darker colored bikini and sarong to reflect her evil nature. Fans say Queen La is like a female version of Jafar. The Legend of Tarzan In her first appearance, La sent her Leopard Men to capture Professor Porter in order to use him in a sacrifice. When Tarzan and Jane come in to rescue him, La becomes smitten with Tarzan and is determined to make him her consort. But Tarzan stays true to Jane and La is forced to use crueler methods to make him submit. Eventually, Jane formulates a plan to burst through the sacrificial chamber and free Tarzan while creating a diversion allowing them to escape. They leave Opar in flames and La is hungry for revenge. Later, La would be overthrown by her Leopard Men and her staff was taken from her. The Leopard Men then take Jane and while Tarzan pursues them, he runs into a depowered La and the two work together to free Jane. However, Tarzan doesn't know that Jane was taken so the Leopard Men could make her their new queen and free them. La takes her staff back and punishes the rebels, but her staff is again taken from her so that Jane can perform the ritual to restore the Leopard Men to their original leopard forms. Jane breaks the staff and La is turned into dust, with Opar falling into ruins with it. Now a wandering spirit, La tries to steal Jane's body and revive the city of Opar with it. With the assistance of local mystic Usula, Tarzan tries to find a way to free Jane and stop La's plans, though Usula thinks Jane is beyond help. Eventually La is forced to take Tarzan's body, but as her stone soldiers have been hunting Tarzan, she is forced into taking the body of a rat and is captured by Usula in a bag. Gallery JaneLa.jpg|La in Jane's body La Crown.jpg|La wearing the crown of Opar La Staff.jpg La1.jpg La Wet.jpg vlcsnap-2011-12-26-21h42m57s39.jpg vlcsnap-2011-12-26-21h43m35s162.jpg vlcsnap-2011-12-26-21h59m03s226.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-15-07h46m20s240.png vlcsnap-2011-11-17-09h03m35s243.png Vlcsnap-2011-12-26-22h04m30s165.jpg|Jane Kicks La (in Tarzan's body) in the chest Trivia Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Rich people Category:The Legend of Tarzan Characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Magic Users Category:Stub Category:Disney characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:African characters Category:Evil Monarchs